


Session [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: State of Play (TV)
Genre: Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a wider picture, and we're not sure what that is yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Session [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2011 Premieres. Miniseries overview. Warning for some violence and fast, strobing cuts.

**Music:** "Session (Originally by Linkin Park)"  
**Artist:** Vitamin String Quartet  
**File Info:** 2:30, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2011/08/14/session/) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/163615.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/154164.html) | [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iguWlFrxRLU)

****

 


End file.
